A Dance To Remember
by Fancy Lamp
Summary: Lan Fan is shy and indifferent to everything but body guarding, so what happens when she's stuck dancing at a royal party with the man who flusters her so much? Fluff!Lingfan
1. Chapter One

Ling scoffed at his reflection in the mirror, his great search for immortality had been abruptly cut off to something so miniscule. A royal party. Royal parties were held every year in Xing, clans gathered to the royal palace to dine, and more importantly, to find possible candidates to marry if ever succeeding the emperor.

He didn't see why it was necessary for him,couldn't he just marry that mechanic from Amestris?

Ling sighed as smoothed out his long silk jacket, adorned with detailed white dragons that danced in a sea of pale yellow. He had also made the decision to let his hair down for the evening,letting his dark locks tumble over his shoulders.

_Tap, tap._ Ling twitched his head, noticing the light knock at his door. He grinned, as he knew the person that had to suffer with him for the day had arrived. The event was crawling with clan assassins, hoping to knock off a heir or two during the celebration. He needed protection.

"Come in Lan." He called out. Lan fan poked her head out of the doorway, before letting herself fully in. She gave a respectful bow before speaking. "Young lord, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Ling opened his eyes widely,realizing she wore the robe he got for here. "Lan! You wore it! You look so different!" He chirped.

Lan fan was apart of the lower class, not being able to afford the expensive attire the upper class wore. Luckily, Ling chipped in and managed to get her a beautiful peach hanfu that was only worn once. She wore her own hair in a tight bun, having hair decorations dangle and chime as she moved.

Lanfan redden as she fidgeted underneath the rich fabric. She was so used to her bodyguard clothing that she couldn't adjust to anything else. She felt exposed, losing her comforting white mask that hid her emotions. "W-We should go your highness." She mumbled, wanting to change the subject badly.

Ling lead himself and Lan out the door, gently placing his hand on her back. Lan Fan face continued to turn a bright crimson red, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two

The decorative red lanterns were hung up high, illuminating the ordinary street into a festive trail leading to the palace. The palace workers had tried their best into making it the most beautiful night of the year, adding vines that had fragrant flowers onto fences, and placing handmade works of art on every corner. It was truly elegant, the emperor was living up to his name.

Lan Fan darted her eyes around, searching for any threats, trying to busy herself. She just wanted to bodyguard, or train, or spar, or do something other than this.

She took a quick looking glance at Ling, and immediately regretted it. Their eyes locked during the moment, Ling gave her a light, playful, smile. "Lan take it easy, it's a party not a war zone." He joked.

Lan blinked a couple of times before responding. "You never know young lord." She said, firmly stating her excuse. She continued to look around, a bit calmer now. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken again.

A whine coming from Ling. Ling patted his stomach pitifully. "Oh I can't wait for that supper!" He whined. Lan Fan couldn't help but be relieved, food was something she and Ling had a deep connection with. "Should I, get us a plate of dumplings to start with at the palace?" She suggested.

Ling nodded his head excitedly. "Of course!"

The pair looked up, the sound of instruments playing soft music was in reach of their ears. They were almost at the palace. Ling scratched his chin. "Seems like we're here, Lan." He dug his hands into his pockets, growing less fond of the night cold. The music got louder, the melody getting more easier to hear. He spoke up again."Maybe I can take you dancing after supper..." He said nonchalantly.

Lan Fan's heart dropped, sweat already forming on her forehead.

Dancing?!

Author's Note:

Hi there, I welcome the new followers to this story.

The first chapter had alot of spelling mistakes! I'll make sure to write more professionally in future chapters,sorry, it's just been a fic I've wanted to get off my chest.

P.S Also, word pad has a habit of cutting words off...


End file.
